


Simulated Night

by dragonfire23



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfire23/pseuds/dragonfire23
Summary: Soon after the traumatic events of Starkiller Base, Rey and Chewbacca find themselves aboard the Millenium Falcon in need of comfort.





	Simulated Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on ShabbyBlue's Rey and Chewie: The Captain & Her Co-Pilot artwork

Rey turned sharply as the shaft of light illuminating Han Solo and Kylo Ren below disappeared as the star creating it was engulfed. Both Solo and Ren gripped his lightsaber as a father made a desperate plea to bring back the light in his son. Rey could only watch in horror as the lightsaber activated, searing through the legendary smuggler’s chest. Chewbacca’s guttural roar of pain came from below, Rey cried out in agony and watched as the man she respected so much fell into the abyss.

She awoke with a cry, her clothes drenched in sweat. This was no longer unusual. Recent events had left her with nightmares that never ceased. She swung her legs onto the floor and felt the cold comforting metal of the Millennium Falcon beneath her toes. The ship had so quickly become home. It belonged to her now and she intended to live up to its legacy. Stepping out of her cabin, she headed for the galley and poured herself some drinking water. The familiar sound of Chewie’s cries suddenly echoed around the ship’s corridors, almost causing her to drop the cup. “You would think I’d expect that by now…” she thought to herself. Putting down the water, Rey made her now nightly walk to the Wookiee’s quarters. She wasn’t the only one with bad dreams. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she crept into the room and lay down beside the sleeping giant, nuzzling into his fur, breathing in the musky scent deeply. A massive, hairy arm swung over her, resting on her stomach and pulling her closer. His cries ceased. This was routine by now, the two of them sleeping side by side, the comfort of knowing there was another living being close to you.

It had been four days since they had left Leia, an injured Finn and the rest of the Resistance behind to travel to Luke Skywalker’s secret location. It was a long journey in terms of hyperspace travel, and Rey and the Wookiee had bonded over the time together, and their shared sense of loss. Rey suspected that Chewie needed her presence even more than she needed his, and she was happy to be there for her friend. After all, he was enormously comfortable to snuggle up to in the dead of the ship’s simulated night in hyperspace.  
As Rey began drifting off, Chewbacca twisted in his sleep, an ever so slight turn that highlighted something she hadn’t noticed on previous nights. Something hard was gently prodding into her back. Confusion flooded into her mind as she tried to determine what it was, before recognition quickly took its place. She caught a gasp before it escaped as she realised that she was causing arousal in her friend. She had never meant to provide him with this kind of comfort! Trapped between an urge to flee from embarrassment and an unwillingness to leave the warmth of his embrace, she found herself pondering a notion she’d never expected.

She had been alone for a very long time on Jakku. The human population there was small, and the alien population only slightly larger. It had been hard to find someone to satisfy her natural needs as she matured. There had been a scavenger she had thought about becoming close to a few years ago, but an unfortunate accident brought that to an end. She had had to make do by herself, and for the longest time, that had been enough. But now… she was hurting, and he was hurting, and would it be so bad to…?

Slowly, she lowered a hand down. Finding what she was looking for, nestled into the small of her back, she carefully placed a finger on it. Oh my! It was so hard, and yet so soft at the same time. And…it was so big! She ran the finger softly across its seemingly never-ending surface. Chewbacca shifted again. Rey took a deep breath. She could stop now. He would never know and she could forget about what she had almost done. But the seed had taken root, and the idea intrigued her with how wrong it seemed. Would she be taking advantage of a friend in need, never mind that this friend was a fur covered, 7 and a half foot giant? She would be lying to herself if she said that she had never thought about an inter-species relationship. She knew many people in one. Rey slowly wrapped her fingers around the Wookiee’s thick shaft. Chewbacca jerked awake suddenly, almost throwing her off the bed. She grabbed onto his arm, hugging it close, patting and whispering soothing sounds, trying to calm him down. He sat up, grunted and barked at her, trying in vain to hide his erection and apologising, as if he was the one who had done something wrong! 

“Shhh! Shhhh! It’s OK Chewie, it’s OK!” she said as she wrestled against his impossible strength.

She pulled herself up towards his face, stroking the soft fur around it, and looked into his eyes. She saw a familiar look, the meaning of which she had never before understood. She saw it every time they sat down to eat. She saw it when he looked at her from the co-pilot’s seat. She realised that there had been a moment between them the previous night. She had slipped into his room to soothe his sleep, and found him already awake and waiting for her. He had motioned for her to join him, and she had, finding herself face to face with him when she lay down, hot breath exhaling onto her. She had looked into his eyes and saw that look, and he had quickly turned away. She had thought he just wanted to sleep, but now she knew that he had been denying himself what he thought he could never have. She leaned forward and kissed his nose lightly, still making calming noises, trying to prove to him that she had decided that she wanted this just as much as he did.

“I think that we both need this.” she assured him, his expression switching from embarrassment to confusion.

She kept kissing his face, little pecks becoming longer, and deeper, until she felt him cease struggling. His enormous arms encircled her, grasping her closer with an intriguing ferocity. The warmth of his fur radiated through her. His permission granted, his desire confirmed, she kissed his lips, for as long as she could until she had to break away, before proceeding again. Chewie’s mouth opened slightly and her tongue darted in, dancing and playing as her passion deepened. Their tongues entangled as they both explored, hers lightly clashing against sharp teeth. She wanted this more than anything, she needed him. Judging from his response, he felt much the same. One giant paw was on the back of her head, refusing to let her pull away. The other firmly supported her butt, pulling her easily up to his level. Her arms were around his shoulders, holding on as tightly as she could. The Wookiee’s animalistic groans lit a fire in her as their mouths collided passionately. 

She forced herself to break away as she reached down once again to grasp him in her hand. He moaned, both at the loss of her taste and the sudden feeling of her fingers. Slipping off her pants, she took his paw in her hands and guided him down slowly, never breaking eye contact. She wanted him to feel how wet she was. A massive finger caressed her labia, never entering of course, not without her permission. He was almost purring as he stroked, and Rey felt herself becoming even wetter. 

Abruptly, Chewbacca cast her off of him onto the mattress. He stood up and made for the door. Rey followed him, shocked at the sudden change of mood, longing for his touch again. She found him around the corner, near the Dejarik table, his head in his hands. She threw her arms around him and began to hear his cries beneath the paws that had just been causing her such joy.

“What? You think that you were taking advantage of ME?!” she exclaimed.

The Wookiee grunted as confirmation.

Rey was in utter disbelief. She had literally thrown herself at him, made all the first moves and been in total control, and he thought HE was taking advantage. She laughed out loud at the puzzled expression on his face.

“Oh you poor thing. Come here.”

She leapt up into his arms, knowing fully that he would catch her.

“Now you listen here. We both want this, and it won’t do any good to deny it to each other, now will it?”

She kissed him roughly and felt him respond, differently to how he had before. Now that he knew what she wanted for sure, there was a certain savagery to his movements. With his left arm holding her tightly around her waist, his right arm slipped under her leg, and he lowered her down slightly. She knew where this was going and, reaching down, positioned him ready to enter her. Gasping as the tip pushed its way through, she marvelled at the size of him. She had never attempted something so big when she was by herself and let out a few quick cries as she lowered herself onto him. Chewie responded with concern at her apparent pain and tried to pull away.

“No! No, don’t. Keep going.” she insisted.

That was all the convincing he needed. She repositioned slightly as his full length penetrated her. She cried out in astonishment and began to move up and down with his assistance, every yelp urging him to go faster. Chewbacca fought between his bestial desires and his concern for the fragile woman he held onto. Trying to retain some modicum of control, Rey lifted up her top, exposing her breasts, and gestured the Wookiee to suck as she writhed in pleasure. His sharp teeth teased the sensitive nipple as her climax grew. Her hand was on his face and she was staring deep into his eyes when their orgasms came hard and fast as she exhaled in pure ecstasy, her mouth closing in on Chewie’s and the two of them collapsing into each other.

After being carried back to his room, Rey lay on top of his fur as Chewie fell back onto the bed, her fingers entwining strands of thick hair. She kissed his nose and breathed deeply into him, as his arms held her closer to anyone she had ever been before.

Whether this night had been a one-off, 2 people just needing comfort, or if it would grow into something more, she didn’t know. But at that moment, she didn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
